xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Raik Longarm
Fun Facts of Sorts *Cannot Read This Page... or any page... *Didn't actually kill that guy at the "Foxy Boob Place" *"In Deku's Name, I Rage." *Wants to learn to read. __TOC__ Character Sheet Character Name: Raik Longarm Race: Goliath Class & Level: Totem Warrior Barbarian, 5 Background: Folk Hero Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 19(+1 Shield) Max HP: 89 Speed: 45 Experience Points: 9150 Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +'''2 '''Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Str; Athletics. Dex; Acrobatics. Wis; Animal Handling, Survival. Cha; Intimidation. Passive Insight: 10 Passive Perception: 10 Armour: '''Light, Medium, Shields '''Weapons: Simple, Martial Tools & Kits: Painter's Supplies, Vehicles (Land) Languages: Common, Giant Attacks(dependant on weilding) Melee Attack Bonus: * +5 Unarmed Strike: * Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 4 Bludgeoning damage. +1 Medium Shield Bash: * Melee Shield Attack: ''+6 to hit, reach 5ft., 1 target. ''Hit: '' 1d6+4 Bludgeoning damage. ** Chance to Stun or Knock Back. '''Greataxe:' * Melee Weapon Attack: '' +5 to hit, reach 5ft., 1 target. ''Hit: ''1d12+3 Slashing damage. * ''Melee Weapon Attack: '' +5 to hit, reach 5ft., 1 target. ''Hit: ''1d8+3 Slashing damage. '+1 Silvered''' Greataxe: * Melee Weapon Attack: '' +6 to hit, reach 5ft., 1 target. ''Hit: ''1d12+4 Slashing damage. * ''Melee Weapon Attack: '' +6 to hit, reach 5ft., 1 target. ''Hit: ''1d8+4 Slashing damage. '''Handaxe:' * Melee Weapon Attack: '' +5 to hit, reach 5ft., 1 target. ''Hit: ''1d12+3 Slashing damage. * ''Ranged Weapon Attack: '' +5 to hit, reach 20(60)ft., 1 target. ''Hit: ''1d12+3 Slashing damage. Features & Traits '''Racial Traits' Natural Athlete: '''You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. '''Stone’s Endurance: '''As a reaction, reduce damage dealt to you by 1d12 + Con once per short rest. '''Powerful Build: '''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. '''Mountain Born: '''You don't suffer the penalties for being in high altitudes or cold climates. '''Learned Features Savage Attacker: '''Once per turn when you roll damage for a melee weapon attack, you can reroll the weapon's damage dice and use either total. '''Barbarian Features Rage: '''On your turn, you can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: * You have advantage on all Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a barbarian, as shown in the Rage Damage column of the Barbarian table. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have raged the number of times shown for your barbarian level in the Rages column of the Barbarian table, you must finish a long rest before you can rage again. '''Unarmored Defense: '''While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. '''Reckless Attack: '''Starting at 2nd level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on all melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during that turn, but attack rolls against you are rolled with advantage until the beginning of your next turn. '''Danger Sense: '''At 2nd level, you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps or spells. You do not gain this benefit if you are blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. '''Path of the Totem Warrior: * Spirit Seeker: ** You gain the ability to cast the Beast Sense and Speak with Animals spells, but only as rituals. * Totem Spirit: ** At 3rd level, when you adopt this path, you choose a totem spirit and gain its feature. You must make or acquire a physical totem object that incorporates a part of the totem animal. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of your totem spirit. ** Wolf: While you're raging, your friends have advantage on melee attack rolls against any creature within 5 feet of you that is hostile to you. * Aspect of the Beast: ** At 6th level, you gain a magical benefit based on the totem animal of your choice. You can choose the same animal you selected at 3rd level or a different one. *** Bear: Your carrying capacity (including maximum load and maximum lift) is doubled and you have advantage on Strength checks made to push, pull, lift, or break objects. *** Eagle: You can see up to 1 mile away with no difficulty. You are able to discern even fine details as though looking at something no more than 100 feet away from you. Additionally, dim light doesn't impose disadvantage on your Wisdom (Perception) checks. *** Wolf: You can track other creatures while traveling at a fast pace, and you can move stealthily while traveling at a normal pace. *** Elk (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide): Whether mounted or on foot, your travel pace is doubled, as is the travel pace of up to ten companions while they're within 60 feet of you and you're not incapacitated. *** Tiger (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide): You gain proficiency in two skills from the following list: Athletics, Acrobatics, Stealth, and Survival. * Spirit Walker: ** At 10th level, you can cast the Commune with Nature spell, but only as a ritual. * Totemic Attunement: * At 14th level you gain a magical benefit based on a totem animal of your choice. You can choose the same animal you selected previously or a different one. ** Bear: While you're raging any creature within 5 feet of you that's hostile to you has disadvantage on attack rolls against targets other than you or another character with this feature. An enemy is immune to this effect if it can't see or hear you or if it can't be frightened. ** Eagle: While raging you have a flying speed equal to your current walking speed. This benefit works only in short bursts; you fall if you end your turn in the air and nothing else is holding you aloft. ** Wolf: While you're raging you can use a bonus action on your turn to knock a Large or smaller creature prone when you hit it with melee weapon attack. ** Elk (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide): While raging, you can use a bonus action during your move to pass through the space of a Large or smaller creature. That creature must succeed on a Strength saving throw (DC 8 + your Strength bonus + your proficiency bonus) or be knocked prone and take bludgeoning damage equal to 1d12 + your Strength modifier. ** Tiger (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide): While you're raging, if you move at least 20 feet in a straight line toward a Large or smaller target right before making a melee weapon attack against it, you can use a bonus action to make an additional melee weapon attack against it. Extra Attack: '''Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. '''Fast Movement: '''Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. '''Feral Instinct: '''By 7th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren't incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn. '''Brutal Critical: '''Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level. '''Relentless Rage: '''Starting at 11th level, if you drop to 0 hit points while you're raging and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10. '''Persistent Rage: '''Beginning at 15th level, your rage ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it. '''Indomitable Might: '''Beginning at 18th level, if your total for a Strength check is less than your Strength score, you can use that score in place of the total. '''Primal Champion: '''At 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4. Your maximum for those scores is now 24. Equipment Backpack, Bedroll, Clothes(Common), Greataxe(Justine), +1 Silvered Greataxe, Handaxe(Jill), Handaxe(June), Javelin(4), Ring of Mind Shielding, Mess Kit, Iron Pot, Rations(10 days), Hemp Rope(50 ft), +1 Shield (Tiff), Shovel, Tinderbox, Torch(10), Waterskin, Chest of Holding '''CP: 0 SP: 0 GP: 0 PP: 250 Description Personality Traits: * I judge people by their actions, not their words. * Thinking is for other people. I prefer action. Ideals: ''' * '''Fairness. No one should get preferential treatment before the law, and no one is above the law. (Lawful) * Sincerity. There’s no good in pretending to be something I’m not. (Neutral) Bonds: * A proud noble once gave me a horrible beating, and I will take my revenge on any bully I encounter. * I protect those who cannot protect themselves. Flaws: * I have a weakness for the vices of the city, especially hard drink. Relationships Ally Name: Dr. Porter